Bleeding Heart
by LilianofTheNile
Summary: One word can make a person smile, but many words can make persons heart bleed...


_**The wind blown, dark clouds covered the sky, tear rain drops fell on the cold autumn. Violet eyes shinned bright with happiness, yet..not knowing that it may be forgot for decades... the owner of the bright violet eyes was a boy named Tamaki Suoh, the second year student of Ouran High School as he was the member of the Host Club as he was know as the 'Prince Type boy'. He truly was a sweet young boy who called his friends beautiful family. His 'sons' Mori, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru and his only 'daughter' Haruhi. He loved them deeply.. yet he did not known what cold reality might be his death. He walked around the halls as he heard familiar voices.**_

 _ **-That idiot has been annoying me. I wish he would shut up for once. The raven haired boy spat coldly.**_  
 _ **-Just because he is the owners son it doesn't mean he can be called prince. Hikaru hissed.**_  
 _ **-I wish he would stop with his idiotic fantasies... Haruhi whispered.**_

 _ **Tamaki's heart broken into pieces of glass. He did not expect such truly cold words... he fell into deep darkness that his heart suffered... He truly tried to make them happy.. yet it had not been understood.. He had felt deep bleeding in his heart.**_

 _ **-This is how they feel about me... am I such a bad person? am I truly an idiot, father who could not bring joy to the ones he loves?... Tears have began to fall from his violet eyes as he slowly walked away.**_

 _ **The rain had fallen hard, yet it could not hide tears of the violet eyes. Tamali's heart had burned deeply as he hit the glass with his fist as it began to bleed. He screamed of the pain, he had fallen into darkness, hell of his hearts suffering...for eternity. His beautiful violet eyes had no longer been shining, they have become deep violet..cold and dull...Tamaki is no longer the sweet and smiling boy, but yet walking flesh and bones..**_  
 _ **The sky had been darker, rain had began to be silent.. such weather has not been seen in ages.. has something tragic happened? Grey eyes had been seen in the darkness, they have been filled with concern.. he had not seen Tamaki, why? He did not notice the blonde boy who had not been a living one...**_  
 _ **Haruhi, the young girl has been filled with guilt in her heart, she saw a deep, black shadow... it was her sempai Tamaki.. his face did not have emotions, his eyes were dull and cold.**_

 _ **-Sempai? She asked as she felt guilt in her beating heart, yet he did not answer her.**_

 _ **He did not speak, his footsteps could not been heard. He did not longer hear... he gave up to the darkness.**_  
 _ **She did not want to believe that he has become lifeless, he had no longer smiled, he was lifeless...**_ _**no longer he was the boy who would smile..  
Darkness soon covered the light, leaving the fading figure burn into deep hell..  
The halls of the High School had been peaceful, no living soul.**_

 _ **-I haven't seen Tamaki lately, I do wonder where that Idiot is. Kyoya said coldly.  
-I haven't seen him as well. He would scold us for our 'childish' behave. Hikaru said folding his arms on his chest.  
-Hello boys, have you seen my son Tamaki? Yuzuru Suoh**_, _**Tamaki's father asked.  
-No sir, I am afraid none of us have seen that fool. Kyoya replied.  
-Oh, that is not good. I want to see my beloved son, but thank you. Yuzuru looked down sadly as he walked away.**_

 _ **Yet, none of them had known what tragedy shall happen, oh that is correct.. they do not care about him. No one does not love him, his father had been disappointed of him, his grandmother truly hates him. He gave in the darkness and suffering of his heart. He was an idiot and a fool..**_

 _ **'That idiot is annoying me!'  
'I wish he would stop with his idiotic fantasies'  
'You are a filthy child!'  
'Son, why have you abandoned your family, I am disappointed to have such son'**_

 _ **They have hated him of such long time, he truly was an idiot, fool, filthy child.. Tamaki had never truly imagined of such cold words, Tamaki had been a burden to them of such long time, they have hated him deeply. He disappointed his beloved mother, he had felt such guilt. Tamaki's blood decorated the dark room.  
His pain had been deep, his heart began to bleed as his clothing had become crimson red. He had become weak, yet he knows that they will be happy if he had no longer lived... they shall be happy... Tamaki's eyes had been dark black, his skin bleeding, he had slowly closed his eyes...for eternity...  
Rain had fallen hard, the sky had been deep red, such sight has never been seen.  
-The sky is deep red...the color of blood, I haven't seen anything like that. Grey eyes have been seen in the deep red blood sky as he slowly walked away.**_

 _ **The old clock in the city center ticked midnight. Peaceful night of sorrow, yet.. Tamaki's flowers had began to die, no longer the beauties they once were.  
They have lost there beauty, they have become black. Yet, as time shall pass the once beautiful flowers shall lay on the cold grave...**_

 _ **It was a cold and sorrowful morning., yet the rain had become silent tears as the cold wind breeze slowly made sounds of sorrow cries, it has truly been a depression of the mornings, it has seemed like such days have lost there brightness... it had been another early morning of nothing just bitterness, many students have been worried of what happened to Tamaki Suoh, they have not seen him as for such long time. Many of the students have wondered if may He had left Japan? Has He become ill? Has He lost someone's who he loved life? Yet, none of such question can truly give the right answer...  
Honey had been walking trough halls trying to find his 'father'. He had missed Tamaki deeply as he hopped that Tamaki shall come back, yet his kind heart shall no longer beat of happiness as his eyes shall no longer see his 'father's smile. The little "lollita boy" had saw blood tracks, yet the blood did not seem fresh, it must have been a little longer period. slowly Honey had followed the blood tracks as his big browns eyes have seen a tragedy, there had been a corpse lying on the cold blood.. Honey stepped closer hopping truly not for the tragedy, yet his eyes filled with tears as he sadly saw the body of his 'father' Tamaki. Tamaki's beautiful eyes had been shut down as he lay silently on the floor, as many blood hand prints on the walls, blood of Tamaki had decorated the dark room...  
Honey dropped his bunny and the cold blood, as he cried deeply of the lost of his beloved friend and 'father'.**_

 _ **-Forgive me dad... Honey cried deeply as he painted his face of blood tears.  
\- I will always forgive you son... Tamaki's voice whispered as it faded.**_

 _ **Honey silently left the cold room, he could not believe that such tragedy has happened. he had lost his 'father' as painful guilt had come to his kind heart. He slowly yet weakly reached the Host Club as he silently opened the door. Many color shade eyes had been looking at the young boy.**_

 _ **-Honey-Sempai, what has happened? Haruhi asked as she truly felt deep concern.  
-Tamaki-Chan won't come back... He slowly whispered in tears.  
-Honey, please do tell what happened... Yuzuru the father of Tamaki had asked.  
-I was walking around when I noticed blood tracks on the floor as I followed... I...I.. saw...Tamaki.. on the cold ground, papa won't come back, papa died! Honey had began to cry hugging his bunny tight.**_

 _ **They could not believe of such, Tamaki there beloved friend has left the living world. Hikaru and Kaoru had been sitting there shocked, Haruhi hugged Honey as the both lay tears of such tragedy, Kyoya had fallen deep into darkness.. Mori could not believe of this, yet the most shocked was Yuzuru.  
Honey had slowly lead them into the dark room as they had seen the shocking horror.. Tamaki had lied there deeply color of blood, the mirage of the dark room...**_

 _ **-Tamaki, my dear son! Why could you not tell me of such hurt in your young heart? Why my child? Yuzuru had cried deeply as he held the body of his young son.**_

 _ **Silence of cries and deep tears, blackness had not matter to them. They have come to say goodbye to Tamaki Suoh... the boy who had passed away of such bleeding heart. Silence has been the only thing of deep thoughts of sorrow...  
Rain had fallen deeply hard of the grave stone...**_

 _ **Rene Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh.  
Please do forgive us... rest in peace child...**_

 _ **They shall not see him smile, they will no longer hear his voice... he shall not come back, he had fallen, he had bleed... He will no longer come...**_

 _ **THE END.  
**_


End file.
